What are Cybertronians
by Sounder'sFemme
Summary: Nekoda is not your average girl growing up in the 2000's, her family is deadly and insist on training because they are overly paranoid. Then she meets the Decepticons and becomes part of their project called operation mole becoming a techno organic. during this process she finds a new friend but can they ever be anything more...
1. Family

**A brief overview of her and family**

Operation: Mole

Real Name:Nekoda Jeanetta Belacqua

Birthdate: November 5, 1995

Code Name:Serpent

Species: Human

Type: Techno-Organic

Abilities: stealth, all weapons knowledge, hand to hand combat

Special: defensive armor, flight, infrared vison

Integrated: telepathic link with SoundWave, ability to connect with all technology undetected, optical and audio feed with Nemesis 24/7

Mom:Lydia Wolf

ex US Marine, sniper/ firearms specialist

Dad:Kyrian Belacqua

ex US Navy Seal, combat specialist

Brother:Erett Wolf

Army Ranger(reserve)

Grandma:Alanna

nurse, knife specialist master of 6 martial arts

Grandpa:Gene

ex WWII field medic, poison/herb/remedy specialist

Aunt(m):Victoria

ex CIA(wet work agent)

Uncle(m):Vinnie

sword expert/specialist, blacksmith

Aunt(d):Lyra

welder, ex CIA

Uncle(d):Rhome

gunsmith


	2. Just Another Weekend

"Hey kid wake up," my uncle Vinnie said as he gently poked me with the tip of his katana.

"Why can I never get any sleep around here," I complained as I deftly grabbed my katana from a gash in my bed and knocked uncle Vinnies katana away from my shoulder. "Why do I have to train with you and grandma Alanna so damn early, and on the weekend.

"Your..."he started

"Your enemies will not give you a break, even in the morning," I interrupted him with his favorite early morning quote as I rolled out of bed onto the otherside on the floor where I stood up giving uncle Vinnie a nice full view of a blinding white moon as I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a bottle of peroxide and a cotton ball for the small hole from uncle Vinnie's katana.

"Awww. Goddamit Nekoda! I didn't need to see that," he said as he looked up to my white ass facing him, then he noticed my back. "Wait, what's that," he said gesturing to my speckled red back.

"Buzzsaw thought I made a great pincussion this morning," I said as I grabbed another cotton ball and started cleaning my back from my tiger's claws.

"You know you're going to see Gene before training...Put on some clothes," he said as he walked out of my room and attempted to call **my** tiger. "BUZZSAW!"

"Pfft. Ametaure," I scoffed as he tried again. "Buuuuzsaaaaw. Here kitty, kitty, kitty," I called as I pulled out a turkey I killed last night for her and she came streaking into my room followed by cursing from my parents and my uncle Vinnie and aunt Vickie. "Hey Buzzy you want turkey," I asked her as I tossed her the turkey.

"Get that damn tiger out of your room," my dad yelled from the kitchen as I start to smell gas from something. As I'm slipping on my practice outfit I suddenly hear, "God fucking damn it!" He yelled after I can hear the unmistakable sound of too much gas being lit on fire.

"Did you light the stove late again?" I walked down the hallway and called then stopped at my brother's room. "Erett wake up!" I yelled as I gently kicked his door when I got no reply I started punching his door constatly then put my ear to it to listen for him moving and when I didn't hear that I kicked his door in. "Erett c'mon aunt Vicki's waiting with uncle Vinnie," I say as I strain my senses to pick him up when I hear him behind and I turn to find him half asleep with his Winchester facing me then I hear his wolf Deamon growling low and see him out of the corner of my eye. "Buzzy I need some help," I say as I quickly move in on my brother take the rifle out of his hands and put him in a headlock with my combat knife at his balls, which seemed to have woken him up.

"Damn it Necko! I was trying to sleep," he yelled as much as he could in a headlock and attempted to walk away only to find the knife pressing into his jewls.

"Vinnie and Vicki are waiting for us so put on your practice stuff," I said as I took my knife back and let him out of the headlock. "Besides we have a jungle run today," I said as I sauntared out of his room. "Buzzy come on," I called over my shoulder and she came bounding out to me.

"Come on Nekoda Gran's not gonna be happy," Vinnie said when I walked outside with Buzzsaw at my heels to the old trail at the back of our house that leads to gran Alanna's house.

"I'm coming," I said as I drew up to him. "Race you to Gran's house," I said as I took off down the trail I've known all of my life.

"NEKODA JEANETTA BELACQUA! Get you fucking white ass back here!" I heard Vinnie yell faintly but I was alredy a quarter of the way up the trail and into the dense forest part.

"COME ON VINNIE," I called back only to see Buzzsaw trotting behind me, how far I was, and that he wasn't following me...


	3. Meeting with the Devil

"Uncle Vinnie!" I yelled, "C'mon Vinnie this isn't funny anymore," I called. As I was getting a little nervous, I heard a strange noise that sounded like the blaster fire in Star Wars. "The hell is that?" I asked as I moved closer to the edge of the trail to hear it better when I stepped onto a very unstable patch of ground and fell into the ravine. "God damn it," I screamed as I fell, then I landed on the ground and started sliding on the loose leaves and under growth to end up stopping by slamming into a tree and wrapping around it. "Ouch. That hurt," I said as I unwrapped myself from the tree to find myself at the edge of a crater, looking at the metal pod looking thing that made it. "Oohkay. This is strange," I said as I tried to get closer only to be driven back by the insane heat coming off of the thing. "Buzzy go find uncle Vinnie and bring him here!" I yelled up the ravine hoping she would hear me, then I start to skirt my way around the crater.

"Who are you," a cold, harsh, metallic voice boomed behind me, I turn but all I see is a giant, silver, metal, wall.

"Umm. Who are you? Also where are you?" I ask as I lean my aching body against the cold metal wall when it's response made me jump because it felt as if the wall was talking. "Okay enough jokes. You guys you got me." I say as I start trying to find any seam in the wall. Then I get the bright idea to look up and all I'm able to gasp is "Oh my God," as my eyes meet glowing, crimson, eyes and I see sharp teeth that would make even Jaws jealows before I pass out.

_Several days, hours, or who knows how long later... ..._

"Ow. Damn my body hurts," I mutter as I begin to become aware of my surroundings to find that I'm lying on a very cold metal slab.

"My lord, she's awake," a cold, smooth voice says when I hear the voice I heard in the ravine.

"Excellent KnockOut," it said in its kind of creepy voice and I struggled not to stiffen at how loud their voices were. To keep myself from reacting I started holding my breath and was starting to feel light headed. "You can stop pretending to be in recharge," the voice said but I had already started drifting off into sleep again.

"My lord..." the other started.

"What is it?" the one adressed as lord demanded.

"I believe that she is overwhelmed, she olny hears us and is trying not to show it and is trying to go into recharge again. Besides I believe that she is the perfect candidate for a little experiment I have in mind; however I will require more like her just incase one dies." the one with the smooth voice said. With the thought of them capturing my family or innocent people I instantly woke up and drew my katana as I got into a defensive stance.

"The hell are you," I demanded as I finally saw just how huge these metal beings were. The one from the ravine had the look, scars, and build of a fighter, whereas the other one lookes as if he avoided any fighting at all costs because he had a pristine finish and not a scratch in sight.

"Look KnockOut, your little lab rat is awake," the giant silver one stated. With an evil chuckle he reached for me. "Come here little vermin," he said with a smirk on his ugly metal face.

"In your dreams Metal Mouth," I said as I pulled a cord in my shoes with my toe and the hidden blades sprang to life. "Back off!" I yelled as I kicked Jaws' hand when it got too close to me but it didn't even make a scratch. "Where's Nightcrawler and the X-Men when you need them," I asked myself as I ducked under his hand again. "Ha. Is that all you got slow poke," I taunted until something slammed into me from behind and pinned me to the table then delivered a small electrical shock to subdue me.

"Ahh. Excellent SoundWave, I take it that you have some information regarding this...thing?" the silver mech asked as I was lifted into the air and handed over to the silver one by whatever was holding me. "Thank you SoundWave," he said as he settled me in his grip, "I believe that the family of this one will make great test subjects. Am I right KnockOut?" he asked the red and white one.

"Put me down you fucking government reject project!" I screamed until he squeezed me and cut off any follow up curses directed his way.

"How wrong you are," he chuckled as he dropped me back onto the table and my leg broke with a sickening crunch followed by my shrill screaming. "Oops, KnockOut I seem to have broken your toy."

"Lord Megatron. We have secured the girl's family; however their pets have also come along including the girl's." said about five beings that look much like the one called SoundWave who I got a quick glance at; hoever their uniformity made me think of them like storm troopers.

"Bring them in, let us have a look at their family reunion," the big silver one... Megatron, said as he smirked at me. "Don't look so sad," he taunted as the storm troopers came in. "You're family is here to see you," he said as the troops set my family down on the table, but I'm unable to do anything as the darkness starts to envelop me.

"Nekoda... Nekoda can you hear me? ... okay?" I hear my grandpa Gene's voice asking franticly. Guess it's lucky they were searching for me because he had his medical kit with him.

"Grandpa?" I weakly ask as I lift my head a little.

"No. Sshhhh. Don't speak." Grandpa said as he gave me some stuff to help me with the pain and to knock me out, most likely to crudely put in a metal plate to help me heal. "Sshhh. Sleep now," he soothingly said as Buzzsaw came over and laid down next to me and started purring. After all of this I was concious long enough to just see SoundWave leave before everything took me out.


	4. Meet the Sadist

"Grandpa...Vinnie...Erett. Where are you guys? I called into the stifiling darkness. That's when everything that had previously happened came back to me in a quick brilliant flash, then the dull throbbing of my leg brings me back to Earth. "Okay guys enough with the dog pile I don't need it anymore," I say as I start shiting around checking my knives and katana when I realize what's wrong. The smell that's making it hard to breathe is the cloying stench of death and I realize that I'm surrounded by dead bodies; however amidst them all is one other who is living.

"Neko, stop or they'll take you too," Erett hissed as I started moving to try and escape the stench of death. "Do you want to end up like them?"

"No I don't, but I like I'm suffocating." I hissed back as I pushed the bodies off of me. "How did they die?" I demanded tightly as I saw them and the horror that was their skin and bodies. "Who did this!" I yelled, "who killed them."

"That would be our," suddenly I was grabbed from behind so fast that it was all Erett could do to finish his sentence, "mechanical kidnappers." I could tell by the feel that SoundWave had grabbed me again but I wasn't scared like I would be in Megatron or KnockOuts' grip I felt comforted and went limp in his grip like a rag doll. "Nekoda! Dont just give in! Fight him! I faintly heard my brother yell.

"Wha..." I mumbled as I was taken away. The next thing I knew I was set down on another table to be met with the smirking face of KnockOut.

"Hello fleshie," he sneered as he pulled out this big ass needle fom somewhere. When he noticed my eyes grow wide his smirk got bigger, "feel free to scream, I find it quite refreshing," he said as his smirk turned into a sadistic smile.

"Fuck off!" I yelled at him as I tried to escape or at least get my back to a wall while drawing my katana. When he tried to grab my I scliced one of the joints of his finger making him wig out.

"You little fragging glitch. Look what you've done to my digit," he howled as he held up the digit/finger for me to see a thin line of a glowing, blue, iridescent fluid instead of crimson blood.

"Awww. Did I give the big bad robot a paper cut," I taunted with a huge grin on my face and started laughing until his hand shot out as fast as lightning and grabbed me cutting off as he squeezed me. The next thing I know he's jabbed the needle in my neck and starts injecting some sort of fluid into me that looks a lot like his blood but it's purple. I started screaming as soon as he jabbed it into my neck and I screamed so loud that it only took about a minute for me to lose my voice, then I went slack with defeat.

"Not so tough now are you. No voice no fight," KnockOut sneered as he handed me over to SoundWave. "Yes I am well aware that the brother still lives and is in need of a second dose and a chech up," he said as SoundWave displayed something on his screen like face, then it switched to another. "No. I believe that this serum will require only one dose for it to take full effect, though she might experience an insane ammount of pain," he stated flatly as I curled closer to the warmth of SoundWave's body.

"No!" I said in a harsh whisper that was very weak.

"KnockOut!" Megatron's voice suddenly comes on over a sort of intercom system.

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"How goes our little experiments. I am curious to know how the girl has taken the to the new formula."

"Just fine, the serum hasn't taken effect just yet. Do you wish to the newest addition to our little techno-organic family?" KnockOut said putting two fingers up to his head to talk to his "Lord."

"Yes. I would like to have a good look at our newest fianl test subject and how she is doing. Too bad the others never made it to me alive," he said as SoundWave walked with me out of the room containing KnockOut.

The next thing I hear is KnockOut's taunting voice saying, "Are you?" followed by grandpa Gene's franic voice from previously saying, "okay?"

"What?" I weakly ask in a whisper. The two voices repeat as I look to where his face should be and find that he is playing back recordings of voices. "Why do you even want to know," I ask harshly before I am hit with a pain like I have never experienced. I was unable to cry out just curl up on myself for awhile when it felt like my blood was burning and when we came before another set of doors it stopped. Now I could feel that SoundWave had clasped me slightly tighter but gentel grip on me coupled with the warmth that his body was radiating and the slow rythmic sound of his heart beat almost put me to sleep.

"Aahhh. SoundWave, I believe that our guest already knows me," Megatron drawled as SoundWave drew closer to him. "Well aren't you going to offer me a threat or some sort of smart remark?" he asked as he gave SoundWave a curious look.

"No voice no fight, such a pity," SoundWave played KnockOut's voice from earlier.

"Why can't she speak right now?" Megatron demanded and SoundWave showd him the events of earlier. I didn't know I screamed so loud until now. "The fact that a human can reach that decible is astounding," Megatron stated with some difficulty, his ears were probaly ringing like mine at the moment. "SoundWave take our... guest back to her family. Oh and see how KnockOut is doing," he said before SoundWave took me back to the room I had woken up in. As he set me down I suddenly grabbed ly leg in pain as I felt the bone start to knit itself together instantly.

"Neko is that you," my brother said as he poked his head out from between Vinne and Vickies' corpses. All I could do was nod my head and grit my teeth as I waited for the bone to finish knitting itself together. "Neko that leg shouldn't be hurting you now." he said as he slowly moved closer unaware of SoundWave slose by.

"Stay back," I growled in a voice that was not my own.

"Nekoda which one did they inject you with the red or the blue one?!" he asked franticlly. Then he notices SoundWave although he didn't move to grab my brother instead he started playing a video feed of of what happened in the room with KnockOut.

"What is happening!" I screamed in that forign voice as I fell on my back spasaming on the table. When the feeling of a cool gentel rain came over my skin as the spasams lessened.


	5. First Blackout

**Sorry I'm trying to work on them as much as I can I only have to ype up the next two chapters**

**Thank you to all of those who have followed and favorited my story I can't thank you enough. **

**Please drop a review to let me know how I'm doing just no flaming please.**

"Ow," I said as I rubbed my neck and shoulder only to find that instead of skin, there

was some sort of metal plating protecting me. Then I realized that I wasn't in the room I had

previously been in before. "E...Erett," I stammered as I tried to get up, but there was

something gently pushing me down. "Erett, you better not be trying to be holding me down to

'save my life'," I snarled while becoming enraged at being unable to not move.

Then I hear Erett's voice hiss, "Neko. Stop." I begin to look for him but am unable to

find him, I only find my tiger in some sort of cage. That's when I start to fight harder trying to

break loose to go check on her. "Neko. Stop," I hear again, but I'm not listening.

"Stop holding me down," I spit as wicked bladed armguards appear on my forearms.

"I'm not a fragile china doll!" I screamed as I broke free from whatever was holding me down

and reached to grab my katana for me to discover that I had two and these weren't my heavy

practice ones they were new and feather light. When I pulled them out, one started sparking

with electricity while the other seemed to be made of fire when it lit up. "Heh heh. Okay

whoever you are let's dance," I challenged the darkness beyond my swords' light.

"Neko. Stop." I hear again as I spot the indigo lines of SoundWave as he makes

himself more visible. "No fight." comes KnockOut's taunting voice from our previous meeting.

"Now why should I do that..." I drawled as I stepped closer. "Considering you people

murdered my family just for lab experiments, drugged and injected me with some strange

serum, and on top of that, I have no idea where I am other than I'm in the sky!" I said as I took

a step closer to him with each word and my voice rose with every step. "Why should I...

Ahhhhhhhhh!" I suddenly screamed as I unknowingly stepped off the edge of yet another

giant table and onto thin air.

"Nekoda!" a deep, soothing, metallic voice screams my name as I fall.

As I fall I hear that voice a second before I hear a mechanical click and a sound like

that of an all metal fan opening before my fall abruptly stops and I drift up on full metal

wings. "Now I can fly what did you guys do to me, not that I'm complaining about the wings

or anything, but what did KnockOut inject me with?" I asked as I drifted further up to what

would be eye level with him. "What is that?!" I asked in surprise as part of his chest detached.

"Do all of you have that?" I asked as I became wary and I gestured to the thing that had

detached from him and was now starting to fly circles around me. Then as my anger started

to recede, after I spent a good five minutes cursing him out in as many languages I knew, so

did my armor recede which seems to be triggered by my emotions. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I

screamed as I fell to what would be my doom.

ed as SoundWave lunged to catch me; however he missed leaving the part of him that had

detached earlier to catch me with its two tentacle like appendages that were tipped with

claws like the claws at an arcade claw machine.

"Thank you," I breathlessly say as I gently squeeze the tentacle like appendage that

was holding me in its claws.

"Are you okay?" the unfamiliar voice asked as my savior gently set me in

SoundWave's outstretched hand.

"Yeah. I'm just a little shaken up," I reply as I curled up in his hand. "To be honest, I'm

scared," I confessed. "For one I don't know where my brother is or if he's even alive for that

matter; second, your buddies have killed most of my family, and last I just really want to

snuggle up with Buzzsaw" I said and felt him stiffen at the name of my tiger. A few moments

later, I snuggled closer to the warmth of his body and the lull of what sounded like a giant

heartbeat.

"Do you wish to be with your pet?" the unfamiliar voice asked and I felt the vibrations as

he spoke coursing their way through my body.

"You're the one I've been hearing," I say, but as I get over the shock of him speaking, I

start to ask questions. "You can actually speak? Why did you use recordings before? Why

does your voice sound that way?" I barraged him with questions in rapid fire with my quest

for the truth. After a few more questions I became silent and kept the flow at bay as I allowed

him time to answer. When he didn't answer I decided that I wanted to be put down and

allowed to explore my surroundings. "Could you put me down?" I asked as I uncurled myself

and looked up at him hopefully, my only answer was for him to gently set me down.

"Designation Nekoda?" he asked when I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah my name is Nekoda," I say as I start wandering around the area I could see.

"Where are you Buzzsaw?" I sighed to myself as the loneliness starts to sink in. "Yeah that's

how I feel about now just clamming up would be a pretty good idea," I say mostly to myself

as I continue walking. "Oof. What the..." I say as a weight suddenly knocks me down from

behind and pins me to the ground before licking my ear. "Buzzsaw!" I happily cried as I rolled

over only to have my face be slobbered on by a frantically licking tiger. "Enough. Enough," I

say as I push her away and sit up with her curling around my back. "It's nice to see you too," I

say as I curl up with her and scratch under her chin causing her to purr loudly, "Geez wake

the dead why don't you," I teased as I continued scratching before my sensitive ears picked

up a metallic note to her purr.

"SoundWave. Enough with your observations," demanded as he stormed into the

room.

"You assholes!" I screamed as I shot up into the air and the armor cascaded over my

skin again. "You fucking assholes," I say as I start to feel the secondary change and try to

keep it at bay, I still don't know what happened last time.

"Nekoda. Calm down," Megatron apprehensively demanded as he charged his fusion

cannon.

"Why should I calm down you experimented on her and she isn't even close to the body

structure of you or me what was the point?!" I demanded still screaming before I felt Buzzsaw

brush up against me. "Not now Buzzy," I say as I try to push her away with my leg then look

down to find that she also has armor and... wings and a saddle? "The fuk? What did you do?"

I asked as I floated down into the saddle that her armor made for me. "You want revenge?" I

ask as I leaned down and rub her neck, "well how about we try that?" I asked as I heard her

growl in approval.

"What were you doing anyways?" Megatron demanded.

I slowly looked up to meet his eyes "I believe that I was tring to learn to control this," I said

with a gesture to the armor covering my skin. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to try out my

weapons and try to control my armor," I stated arrogantly stated as Buzzsaw and I took to

the air and tried to fly past Megatron only to be swatted out of the air.

"Do not presume to do anything," he growled as I struggled to get up, then proceeded to

kick me into the wall across the room. Luckily for me Buzzsaw and I were able to open our

wings and slow our crash into the wall.

"What the hell did you do that for!" I screamed as I struggled to release myself from the

saddle that pinned my leg under Buzzsaw's weight and tried to hold back what felt like tears.

Like I said 'felt like' tears, I was sooo wrong.

"Soundwave. What is going on?" is the last thing I hear before I black out, though it was

more like being engulfed by darkness.


	6. More Tests? Scared

**Bawa Weep Grana Weep Ninyban! (for those that don't know Hello!)**

**I'm sorry my wonderful readers I've been trying to do a lot of my school work but I've also been trying to type this and write it when I can**

"Lord Megatron. Please. I swear had no idea that this was a possibility!" I hear Knock Out complain loudly as I came around to find myself on a cold table again.

"Didn't know about what?" I asked as I sat up and they turned to look at me.

"Do you know what happened after our lord kicked you into that wall?" Knock Out asked with a tangible amount of scorn in his voice as he spoke of our "Lord."

"I remember I was trying not to cry and that I almost cried pissed me off then I blacked out," I responded before asking "so what did happen?"

"Your techno-organic transformation had some unforeseen side effects, one being a type of blackout where you change more and could easily give a turbo tiger a run for its credits,"Knock Out said with a curious gleam in his eyes that told me he had more experiments planned for me.

"Don't forget that her optics also changed color from the violet of her normal armor phase to a typical Decepticon red. I still do want to know how her two swords work in your next report." Megatron pointed out as he gave me a curious look that also told me that more experiments were in store for me as he gave Knock Out a pointed look.

"Oookay. Well now that we have all of this settled and I can tell that I have many more experiments and tests ahead, I do have a few problems," I said as they started to have a

little conversation and my little outburst brought their attention back to me. "First, I do need aplace to sleep, second, what am I going to eat and drink and how am I going to get

it. Third how am I going to wash myself and what am I to wear, fourth, where do I go to the bathroom. And last but not least, what the hell am I to do for you people?" I asked and

watched their faces change as they heard all of the requirements of a human being. "What is that too much for you?" I mumbled to myself as I put my head down and waited for

their answer.

"She makes a good point my lord," Knock Out said as he turned to Megatron, "what are we to do about her arrangements?" he asked.

"Well as far as clothing, I have no idea; however she could possibly recharge in your quarters," Megatron said looking at Knock Out with a smirk.

"Absolutely not!" Knock Out shouted in outrage. "I will not share my quarters with a filthy fleshling," he all but screamed in horror.

"I'm right here you know!" I shouted but they just ignored me.

"Perhaps one who is aware of their surroundings and isn't so prissy and does not preen so much," I suggested hoping that I would be assigned to Soundwave's quarters that way I'd feel safer.

"How dare you," Knock Out said in outrage as he lunged at me, but he was stopped my Megatron's massive arm in his way. "My lord please allow me to teach her some respect,"

Knock Out begged with a furious glare in my direction.

"No. I now believe that the only one I can truly trust with her now is Sondwave," Megatron said as he turned to face me. "However, if you cause any disturbances in his work, I will terminate you," he said threateningly. "Knock Out please continue with your tests and report your findings to me," Megatron said as he left the room.

"Heh heh. Say ahhh," Knock Out taunted as he came at me with a tube that looked to have some sort of mask attached and another huge needle.

"Where. What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed as he put the mask over my face. The last thing I remember is his giant needle plunging into my neck before the gas took effect

and knocked me out cold.

"Hello 'Murica," I mumbled as I started to come out of my drowsy state and saw a red and white blob in front of me.

"What'd you say squishy?" I heard Knock Out's voice before he stepped into my field of vision and before I knew it he shoved his oversized face in mine.

"Get the hell outta my face," I grumbled as I tried to break free from my restraints and tried vainly to access the armor that had gotten their attention.

"Don't bother even trying to access your armor, I deactivated it so I could give you a few diagnostic checks and upgrades to your systems and abilities," Knock Out remarked as

he went over to a giant screen and typed something in. "Your systems should be coming back online soon, try to access your armor when I tell you," he said as he watched

somethingon the screen. "Okay try to access your armor now," he said turning to another monitor. "Squishy. I don't have all day," he said a little peeved at my armor not rolling

over my skin.

I was trying to access my armor so hard that I had forgotten to breathe and when I realized that, my face had already turned a nice shade of red. "Can't. Do. It." I panted after I

let my breath out loudly and started gasping for air while slumping into my restraints. Knock Out put a few fingers to his ear, how many I couldn't tell, because of a haze that

had taken over my vision.

"Soundwave. You can come in now, I am unable to finish my tests."; however, you can proceed with your tests." As I heard the last part I shuddered involuntarily, "No. No

more tests please," I begged as I looked over to Knock Out's smirking face, apparently he didn't miss my shudder. "Please don't let them be like your last tests," I begged again.

"Don't worry squishy they are completely different," he said his smirk widening.

"What kind of tests are they?" I asked apprehensively.

"Oh you'll see," he said and chuckled as I gave him a deer in the headlights look and walked out of my range of view.

**Ok tell me what you think. How am I doing do you think that I'm not portraying a character right. PM or review. Comments? Questions? I'm all audios**


	7. What Happened

**AN: Sorry about the first version of this. My tablet can be a major pain in the aft at times and plus I'm trying to bring up my grades in school. So here it is all brand new, shiny, and ready to be read. Note i can't check spelling or anything on this so help me out here.**

"Damn it! Let me out!" I screamed as I continued to try and escape. "You hear me, let me out!" I continued screaming.

"Calm down fleshie, I don't need you broken," Knock Out said as as he stepped into my field of vision.

"Fu- Aahhhh," I screamed as my struggling ended and I felt my shoulder pop out of its socket. Even though I was in a lot of pain because I dislocated my shoulder again, I was able to free my torso from my restraints and was attempting to free my lower half before I realized the fall I would take.

"See, what did I tell you," Knock Out said in an exasperated tone. "I don't even know how to fix you either!" Knock Out said as he started to panic. "What can I do! How is this fixed! What will I tell Megatron!"

"Shut up and stop your jabbering, you slack jawed retard," I growled gaining his attention. "You're going to have to pull on my arm and be very gentle in doing so," I stated calmly to try and get him to calm down.

"Are you crazy! Pull on your arm I would rip it off!" he squawked as he waved his arms frantically and nearly hit me.

"Fine," I growled between gritted. "Watch it!" I yelled as he almost hit me. "If you won't pull it, then you could at least hold it, or release me from my restraints so that I can hopefully pop it back into place.

As Soundwave walks in, Knock Out squacks, "How does that work? What happened to you? I don't understand your fragging anatonmy!" Soundwave walks over to us and displays something on his visor that I couldn't see. "I. Dont. Know." Knock Out said through gritted teeth to the unsiad question.

"Because of your lack of knowledge on the subject, let me fill you in on what exactly is wrong. Funny how if my grandpa has lived, he could have taught you all about my anatomy, but no you had to kill him. Sick bastard," I mumbled as I turned to Soundwave. "My shoulder has been dislocated and therefore you must help me pop it back in place by gentlly pulling on it," I siad as I winced when Knock Out uncerimoniusly released me frommy restraints and I dropped onto his hand.

"Wait how do you put it back in place?" Knock Out asked. Itentalce grabbed my arm in a gentle yet firm gripissed me off.

"Just how I told you dumbass. It has to be pulled or yanked on to pop it back into the socket," I growled in response.

"Soundwave, you do it," Knock Ou said offering me to Soundwave. When Soundwave stepped up, he snaked a tentacle my way. "Soundwave, do you seriously have to use the tentacles?" Knock Out asked as he gave an involuntary shudder that casued me to fall on my bad shoulder and flop on my back panting in my effort to keep the pain at bay. "Squishy...Are you okay?" Knock Out asked.

"Yes let's just get this over with," I said as Soundwave's tentalce grabbed my arm in a gentle yet firm grip. "On my count, ready...One...Two...Three!" I shout as I turn my body away harshly from Soundwave and heard the sickening grating sound from my shoulder that told me it had moved back into place.

"Soundwave. I believe that you can conduct your tests from here. Please take her somewhere else to conduct your tests,"Knock Out said as he held me out for Soundwave to take.

"That feels nice," I mumbled as my armor slid over my soulder only and instantly cooled it numbing the pain that I was feeling. Then I felt a jolt as I was handed over to Soundwave.

"Amazing the armor will only protect the affected area, if it won't cause any more damage," Knock Ou said in an awed voice. Then he stepped forward and transformed his hand into a buzzsaw and brought it towards me. "Let's test my theroy," he said with an evil smirk and a chuckle.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." I growled as his saw came closer to me and my anger started to rise.

"Don't even what?" he asked as the saw came mere inches from my face.

"BACK OFF!" I roared as my anger caused my armor to fully form over my skin and my weapon blasters to be activated on my shoulders.

Apparently he still didn't get the threat behind my words and actions, "You think that I'm afraid of you? Ha! You're just a pathetic organic not even able to break free of the hold Soundwave has on you," he laughed as he tried to slice me with his saw agin and I dodged.

"Okay you want to dance? Let's dance!" I roared as I grabbed my katanas and used my wings to break the hold Soundwave had on me and quickly flew out of his reach. "Can't break free from Soundwave huh? Well look what I just did," I spat as I divebombed Knock Out's face asnd slashed at his eyes only to have my foot grabbed my Soundwave where he held me back.

"Knock Out!" Megatron yelled in his booming voice. "What in the Pit are you doing?!" he demanded as he stormed into the room and took in the scene before him. "Why have you caused more trouble than you're worth?" he demanded as he grabbed me from my spot in the air and squeezed me until I couldn't breathe.

"Please sto..." I chocked out before he squeezed me tighter which forced me to stop struggling as a black cloud descended upon my vision. When I was handed over to Soundwave, the cloud dissolved into a haze. "Ass," I grumbled as I was brought closer to Soundwave's chest as he held me protectively.

"I am going to pretend that I did not hear that last comment, because we seem to have lost your brother and his little pet," he stated witha smirk directed my way as I tried to hide behind Sounwave's slender fingers.

"Bastard. You'll pay for that another time," I hissed before Soundwave turned away and walked off.

**AN: Sooo. What'd you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Help me out and reviews are greatly appreciated. Tell me shat you think should happen next, I need help with the story.**


End file.
